Relationship
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod and Miss Parkers thoughts about their relationship.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is Miss Parker and Jarod's thoughts about their relationship and what's going on now. 

Relationship

By: 24  

Jarod

Sitting down into the bench watching the ducks and geese swim around and thought about his relationship with Miss Parker. When he was inside the darkness of the Centre there was only one light shining through. That light was Miss Parker and she got him through the most difficult Sims. She was also his friend, but that was before she left the Centre and went to boarding school. After that he never saw her again. When he was in a sim that was unpleasant he thought back to all the fun that they had. 

When they went to the Island of Carthis and were at Ocees house he thought that they would be more, but that was not going to happen. Ocee chose the wrong time to come in and interrupted the almost kiss. He thought that this was the change of their relationship, but when Mr. Parker came she changed. When they were in the limo before he was put on the plane he grabbed her hands, but she took look at his cuffed hands and pulled away.  He wondered what made her hate him when the chase was still fresh. He knew that their relationship had sort of changed throughout the years, but not enough. Not for his liking. 

After all that she's put him through he still thought of her as his friend and his first love. Yes, if he didn't lie to himself he loved her. He loved the little girl that she was and the grown up woman that she was now. He knew that she was the way she was because of her father. She had to be strong for him and not show any weakness in front of him. He also knew that she showed a little bit of her soft side to Broots and Sydney. He just wished that she showed it to him. She didn't have to hide herself from him because he knew almost everything about her. He had loved Nia, Zoë and Rachel, but never as much as Miss Parker.

He looked back to the ducks and geese then got up to go back to his latest lair. He had to leave for his next pretend.

Miss Parker

She stood by the window staring out into the backyard. She had a glass full of wine in her hand as she stared blankly into the backyard. She thought about Jarod and his life inside the Centre. She was confused why Jarod didn't seem to know about the outside world or about books or movies when he was a genius. After she had been around him for a while then she knew why he didn't know about everything. He was isolated inside the giant building that her father was chairman was in charge of. His face would light up every time that he saw her. He made her feel like she was worth something when he did that. Something that her father never made her feel like. She was glad that he was her friend and would tell him about the outside world and things going on in her life. Her father thought that Jarod was a bad influence on her and so he sent her away to boarding school. She blamed that on Jarod and then her father would tell her lies about Jarod and that's when she started to hate him. 

When they were at the Island of Carthis sitting in front of the fireplace and they were each in an inch of kissing each other Ocee walked in. She looked in his eyes before the kiss and saw love there. After all she put him through in chasing him and trying to take away his freedom he still had feelings for her and that had never changed. He had never changed in who he was, but she had. She was a kind little girl, but the Centre had drawn that out of her. Sometimes when she was little and saw him in the Centre she would see the pain in his very expressive eyes and she turned her back on him. 

She remembered when she had heard Jarod ask Sydney about women because he had met one. She was jealous and for what she didn't know. It wasn't like she never had a steady string of boyfriends during her life. Why would that bother her? Because you love him she thought to herself. You met him as a young boy and never stopped loving him, but she buried her feelings for him. 

She took her glass back to the kitchen and put it into the sink and washed it. 

The End


End file.
